


dave and karkat get 2gether

by metall



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post retcon meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metall/pseuds/metall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	dave and karkat get 2gether

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY i kinda just wanted 2 post SOMETHING so here's *something*. There's actually like...way more but I got embarrassed so this is all you get.

Recently, you learned about the concept of a month. You were told that Earth is relatively small, and its orbit is so tight that it takes 365 24-hour days for Earth to bypass a year. Humans then divided those 365 days into 12 months with an average of 30 days, and from there are divided again into four seasons, each approximately three months long.

Considering how obnoxious your human roommates have been about their vernacular and their irrelevant concepts of division of time, you picked up on using their units.

But you have to digress, because your point is that you have been on this meteor with said humans for about two years and seven months, leaving you with five more months until your inevitable crash landing. It has been a long and mostly boring sweep and a few months. Years. Whatever, you don't care.

You'd like to think that you're going to get off this grey hunk of rock a better person, you're definitely not the same person you used to be, and being on such a rock with no means of connection beyond walkie-talkies leaves you with a lot of time on your hands, and a fair portion of it to yourself. So yeah, you think you have come to terms with a lot of crap. Such as your beyond platonic affections for a human.

Hilarious, though, right? Right. For a while it was humiliating, but that goes without saying. Though you're not saying you're not still embarrassed, because you are, it's just that you admitted it to yourself.

And Kanaya...

Who probably told Rose.

Who you hope hasn't spilled the beans to Dave, because you know that if Rose did know, she would play games with the both of you until he knew and then he knew that you knew. Which you don't really want, because you're also fairly sure Dave only has the time or thought exclusively for friends.

So, yeah, for both your sakes, you're not gonna try anything with him, and if by some unfortunate circumstances, he finds out, you'll just tell him that.

You have to admit though, that it's hard to be cool around him when you spend so much time together, especially without Mayor. Or Vriska butting in uninvited... Sometimes he will invite you to his room or you'll just end up there and he will play you his music, which isn't really your favored genre but you still kind of like to listen to it. Other times he'll tell you stories for the sake of talking, and you think he tries to make you laugh now.

"Karkat." You're slapped on the back of the head and you look up with a scowl.

"The fuck?" Vriska is looking down at you expectantly.

"I said hello, sheesh."

"Hello _princess_."

"Save your flattery."

She readjusts her glasses and walks away to the cabinets of food, which reminds you that you were eating cereal. Great, you got distracted and now it's soggy.

Vriska pulls a chair out and sits, eating what looks like a bunch of snacks, "Someone's not awake yet."

You glance at her junk food, "Save your flattery," you repeat, and she scoffs.

You throw away your soggy bits of corn based cereal and milk and go back to your block to change into your day clothes before heading to the main room/"living" room, which is where you spend a lot of your time if no one's awake or available.

But as it happens, you can see Kanaya and Rose walking through the halls through the window and they wave at you, then Dave passes a minute later after them, and then Terezi a few feet after him, coming into the main room.

She "watches" you with her typical "I'm here to be a bother and I know it" look as she walks toward the coffee machine and you yawn. You flop onto the cushions of the lounge to stare at the ceiling for a while, bored and groggy.

As if on cue, Terezi approaches you and hovers over you, and you watch her just as she appears to be watching you. "What're you doing," she croaks.

"Nothing, is that not allowed."

"Get up, you're hogging all the space!"

You make a bit of a face but sit up, crossing a leg over the other and leaning your chin on the palm of your hand.

She sits next to you, annoyingly bouncing her leg and drinking her no doubt, black as the void, coffee. "What's for breakfast," she asks.

"It's the second day of the week, which means no one cooks today."

"Well aren't I disappointed."

"Pft. You don't even cook when it's your turn." You glance at her.

"Yes I do!"

"Making everyone eat chalk with a side of chalk dust isn't making food."

She cackles at you, "Very funny. Well if that's gonna be the case, I have to snag me one of those sprinkle pop-tarts."

Terezi gets up and gestures vaguely at you, "Bye." You say.

You lie back down and sort of space out, and Kanaya walks through briefly, greets you, asks you little questions, then leaves. Then you nearly fall back asleep, in that weird state between between being asleep and not, able to hear everything but it's all fuzzy.

"Hey," says a familiar Earthling accent.

You stir, forcing an eye open and stare at the vague, pale visage of Dave, hovering over you like Terezi was.

"Mayor and I are gonna invent a new colour of chalk, wanna come?" He asks, holding apple juice.

"What- yeah whatever." You mumble, forcing yourself to wake back up and stand.

Dave holds your arm like you're ready to fall and you squint at him, "Long night huh," he jokes.

"Shut up." You rub the sleep out of your eyes and start to walk toward Can Town, meanwhile Dave still hasn't let go of you.

You sigh, hoping to quickly snap out of it and wake up. And you're clearly not woken up, because when you try to go down one hall, Dave guides you in the opposite direction and laughs at you, telling you you're going the wrong way.

"Did you alchemize some o' that booze for yerself or what."

"That's not even funny."

In return, he gives you a dramatic look accompanied by a gesture that you've hurt him. You just look at the hall ahead of you.

Mayor is where he always is; sitting in a pile of cans, books, chalk, board games, and there's a spray bottle probably lost somewhere. He looks at you both and waves his little hand with his usual gusto.

Dave sits and puts his lengthy cape in his lap, looking at the rearrangements from overnight. "Shit dude, is Yams in jail now?"

Mayor nods and holds up a dented can of pinto beans, which Dave takes.

"Yams did this?" He plays along, and you sit to watch.

Mayor nods again, mimicking the bashing motion taken presumably against Pinto.

"I'll call up the judge for you."

And he does, he calls Terezi, who comes and acts out this ridiculous courtroom scene with way too many words and too much yelling and somehow draws it out for over twenty minutes. Then she tells you she will be doing private interrogations and tells you to wait outside.

You tell her to go to hell because you don't want to get up OR go outside for who knows how long, but she ends up being more annoying than you feel to be at the moment, so you get up and stand outside the door for less than a minute. A few dozen seconds that makes you say, screw this, so you go to your block again.

When you assume the "interrogations" are over, Dave sends a request for a call over your crab watch. Too soft to turn it down, you bring your watch up to about eye level and Dave's head and shoulders appear in a bright green flash, illuminating your room.

"Where'd you go, man?" He asks.

"I got tired of her courtroom scenarios, plus getting kicked out gave me a chance to escape." You admit.

You can hear Terezi yelling something that you kind of assume is directed at you, "Oh, well, she stopped an' now they're..." He turns his head, moving, "Upgrading the garden."

"Hm."

Dave's turns back to you, "Can I go over there?"

You briefly look around your room, "Yeah I guess. I'm in my block."

"Cool, gimme a minute." Then he hangs up.

You scratch your head, sighing a bit. Before Dave gets there though, you clean up your scattered pile of discs off the floor and get your stack of pages from last night together and put away. You've never been much of a messy person, but now that you're in your room a lot more, it tends to get slightly more disorganized.

A hollow knock comes and your door automatically slides open, and you look to see Dave standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to wait for me to say you can come in every time, I already invited you." You tell him, sitting back down on your bunk.

Dave comes in and your door shuts behind him, "You threw a book at me the first time."

"Because-"

"Yeah, because."

You mumble he's a dick and Dave sits on the bed, moving a pillow aside so he isn't sitting on it, meanwhile his cape is wrapped around his arm.

Dave speaks again, "Seriously, man, ya look like you didn't sleep. In fact, when do you sleep?"

"Here and there. I don't do well with sleep schedules, especially since there's no... Natural day."

"Well, you're nocturnal, try needing daylight."

"You asked, it's not a fucking competition."

He nods, "A'ight, a'ight. I can leave if you wanna nap it up, take a first class trip to snooze ville. That shit."

"Yeah... I mean, you don't have to leave or whatever. If you don't have anything better.. To do." You meant for that to have the tone of no big deal but now you just sound needy.

"Damn dude I didn't expect to be asked into someone's bed today."

Fuck, "Okay, wow, nevermind." You crawl onto the side of your bunk against the wall and lie down, waiting for him to laugh unapologetically and leave.

Which he doesn't do, because he says, "Kidding, kidding." But you don't move because now you're lying down and it is damn comfortable. Then, the weight on the mattress shifts and you can feel Dave has lain down next to you, with either his side or his back against yours.

Now realizing you were not prepared for the possibility of him actually staying, you don't look at him or say anything or even let him know you're acknowledging his existence because you're currently seriously clamming up, and a little embarrassed.

Dave only moves here and there, when you think he's scratching his face or another time where you're pretty sure he took off his sunglasses and put them on the shelf under your bunk, based off the noise of his glasses clinking and then hearing the quiet noise of them being set down on dense cement.

You learn to untense in something like ten minutes and shortly after, are falling asleep, with your breathing slowing down and no longer aware of your own thoughts. You're stirred a bit when Dave moves behind you and you can feel his legs moving to very carefully rest against your own.

As if that wasn't making your blood pumper work hard enough, you can then feel Dave's chest against your back and his arm works it's way under yours and around your body. Holy shit, he's spooning you. Is he awake?

You wouldn't dare to turn and check, either for the potential of waking Dave up if he IS asleep, or making him uncomfortable if he is not. You're totally fine pretending to be asleep if that means literally being cuddled up to by the guy of your reluctant affections.

But it'd also make sense if he were awake because those were a lot of consecutive fluent movements for someone to make if they were hypothetically asleep. At the same time, it seems a little too feely for awake Dave.

Fuck fuck fuck, okay, whatever. It's whatever. Dave keeps his arm around you, and nothing is said or done, you just try to go the hell to sleep.

\--

You're awaken by movement and an absence of heat, although you already feel really hot and you haven't moved at all. You blink awake, squinting at what's in front of you to see Dave standing, putting his sunglasses back on.

He looks down at you, "Go back to sleep. I gotta help Rose alchemize some crap."

You're not really awake, so you close your eyes again and grab a pillow to pull to your chest. Right before you fall back asleep, you hear footsteps and a door opening and closing.

You wake up again after what feels like an hour, alone in your room, and it's dark. You sit up and look over your shoulder, seeing an unfamiliar square of colour on your wall. It's one of those sticky pieces of paper Dave has littered around his room. You peel it off and look at it, seeing it's a small picture of his comic character Geromy, and above his head in Dave's angular handwriting it reads, "lets watch a movie later".

This makes you nervous, like you might've instigated something you didn't mean to.

Well, you still go to see him, about two hours before the scheduled light's out time, and it's thankfully no different between you two. In the following three days, you sort of avoid Dave, feeling more anxious than usual. You don't see him any more than you have to, you will pass by each other here and there and you'll see him at meals but neither he or yourself go out of your way to talk.

Which is fine because sometimes you'll do that unintentionally, but now you are doing it intentionally and Dave is now going out of his way to greet you or ask if you want to hang out, and all you can do is give him a bullshit excuse because you don't know how to say something as simple as "not today" or "I'm not feeling up to it."

You start to feel bad though, because you know it can get pretty unpleasant by yourself on the meteor, and you wonder if you should just suck it up and hang out with him or whatever. It wouldn't be as bad as you're imagining it to be, you know that, Dave knows when to avoid making things awkward. For the most part...

Knowing you can't act like this for the next five months, you call him with the crab watch and ask where he is. He says he's outside, on the far side of the meteor, asks why you're wondering, and you tell him you wanted to go over there. Dave says he'll come inside soon and call you back.

In the meantime, you go to his block and wait by his door for a fair six minutes before you see Dave heading toward you, fiddling with his (stupid) puppet watch.

"Hey." You say, getting off the wall, which seems to surprise him a little because he looks up very suddenly.

"Hey, I thought- yeah, hey." Dave goes to his door and it slides open, he holds it open for you. You walk into his block and the door slides shut behind you before Dave walks around you and to sit on his bunk, similarly to how he was the last time you were with him.

You cross your arms and look around a little, seeing it hasn't changed much recently, although the records that used to cover his turntables are gone, assumably tucked away somewhere.

"You gonna just stand there," he interrupts.

The remark makes you roll your eyes, but you go to sit down with him nonetheless.

"What's up?" He asks, like you aren't sitting right beside him.

"I just didn't feel like sitting in my room I guess. What were you doing outside?" There's nothing particularly dangerous out there, but there may be a loose clown, so most of the time everyone stays within the corridors.

"Nothing. It's just cool out there."

You don't say anything since you don't have anything to say, you just watch your feet and listen to the dull non-stop humming of the generators.

"There's an elephant, isn't there." He says.

"What?"

"I didn't creep you out or some shit, did I?" You've recognized Dave is typically only ever some variation of content, annoyed, or amused, so the fact that he's not any of those puts you on edge.

"What are you talking about?"

If you have to put a name to his behavior, it'd be embarrassed and nervous, which is very similar to how you've been feeling, "When I stayed in your room the other day."

Well, great, he knows you were awake when that happened, and he knows you know, "Oh. No..? Everything's fine."

"It just seems tense."

You don't know what would be the right thing to say, so you continue to stare at your feet with furrowed eyebrows.

"You.." He pauses, "It's not, like, weird, right?"

You shake your head, "It might become weird if you keep talking."

Dave makes a small noise behind you like it's funny.

Neither of you say anything for a few moments, it's just quiet breathing, distant buzzing, and hollow humming of machinery.

You nearly forget what you're doing before you're grounded by the feeling of fingers over your hand and snaking between your own fingers. You look over and his hand is over yours, despite your long sleeves nearly eating your hand.

You look up at Dave and you're pretty sure he's more anxious than you are right now, but he remains alarmingly calm on the outside. You don't say anything, don't move, you just look at him and his big sunglasses and his stupid cape.

And before you get the chance to register it, there's a gap between you both of hardly two inches, and by the time you do realize what's going on, you find yourself wishing he would eliminate the space, but he isn't moving anymore and you can't bring yourself to either.

His hand moves and he's back to keeping to himself, in fact, he's looking away and his hands are on both his knees. You're disappointed, but you also feel bad because he seemed as scared as you are, and you never really expected a reaction like that from him.

You decide to be a little bold and pick up his hand, pressing your lips to his palm before giving it back to him and getting up off his bed to leave.

You fall asleep through dinner and wake up past light's out to grab something small to eat, watching the stars blur past from the window in the dark kitchen. It's peaceful and somehow more homely than you remember your planet feeling. You have to tear yourself away from the view to put your bowl away after eating and head to the bathroom.

The halls are nearly pitch black, save for the light coming from the open door of the bathroom. You turn off the light and step out, starting to walk back to your room while your eyes adjust to see in the dark.

After turning a corner, you nearly bump right into a pink human, and you glare up at them. It's Dave, and he isn't wearing a shirt, so you can see all of his scars, which is alarming because you knew he had a lot on his arms from when he rolled his sleeves up, but now you can see that he is absolutely covered in long white stripes.

You look back up at his face and he's looking you up and down similarly to how you now realize you were doing. You swear he pauses at your chest before looking away in a manner that makes you think he's embarrassed for that, too.

"Hi." You simply say.

"Evening." He says back.

"Are you okay?" You feel the need to ask that, considering the way you left him earlier.

"Shouldn't I ask you, you didn't show up to dinner."

"I slept through." You groan, while trying to stay quiet.

"Hm. I have t' go pee, so, good night." He says in a casual manner, before you step around each other and go your separate ways.

When you get to your bunk and lie down again, you are dumbfounded by your encounter and how weird it was to you. Shirtless, sunglasses-less Dave, as opposed to how you usually see him: covered from the neck down and avoids taking off his eyewear at almost all times of day.

It's late though, so you try to shake it off and go back to sleep.

At breakfast, Vriska has decided to be very brash and is starting up with one of her acts, Kanaya and Rose are clearly ignoring her, but Terezi is laughing at her and engaging in the fit, meanwhile you standby and watch with criticism. Dave comes in late and leaves early, but it doesn't seem like anything is wrong, so you don't stop him.

You rinse off your plate and leave with Kanaya and Rose into the main room, and they sit on the table while you sit on the couch, facing them.

"I heard him last night, surely denting the vents. He's grown since we were six." Kanaya tells you both.

"I have yet to meet him, but I think I can also do without the meeting." Rose says.

"Gamzee is fucking intolerable, especially since his psychotic break or whatever his shitty excuse is."

Kanaya gives you a look like she's skeptical, and right before you ready yourself to snap at her, you see Dave enter and walking with purpose. His steps are especially heavy, so Kanaya and Rose both look over to watch him walk as you're doing

None of you say anything, you just watch him walk around the table and to you. You glance at Kanaya and her eyebrows are raised. You're ready to ask him if he's alright but your thought process is interrupted yet again when Dave bends down and has his hands on your face before he kisses you directly on the lips.

Your hands wave in alarm and you can hear the girls making surprised noises. Dave separates with a smack and swiftly leaves through the door to your left.

Your face must be pink, because you're so incredibly embarrassed and shocked, and your mouth is still agape. You look over at Rose and Kanaya and they look as surprised as you are.

"Well well, when did that happen?" Rose interrupts, smugly. Oh jesus.

"Just now?" You mutter.

Kanaya looks pleased, with her lips upturned into a small grin and her fangs well over her bottom lip.

"So he's never done that before?" Rose goes on.

"No he has not," Kanaya answers for you. Rose looks at Kanaya.

Now they're staring at each other and Rose looks expectant of elaboration, so you get up, "Okay, well, I'm gonna, yeah. I'm to go and yeah." You repeat, like an idiot.

Neither of them acknowledge you so you leave, touching your hot cheeks as you walk away. You look behind yourself at the kitchen, where Vriska and Terezi are still making a commotion.

You're not sure if you should go directly to see Dave right now, but you do want to. Against your better judgement, you go where you would firstly expect him to be, which is CanTown, and he isn't in there so you walk out, telling Mayor you can't hang out right now.

Then you go to his room and knock on the door, but there's no answer, and Dave even answers when he has a fever, so you assume he isn't there either and look through the remaining available rooms, checking yours last just in case. But you still haven't seen him and you've been walking around for a few minutes now.

Even though you don't want to, because outside is really unappealing and scary, you go to the deck on the West end and look around. You then go to one edge and look over, seeing a glimpse of red all the way over on the East end. Ugh.

You go back inside and walk all the way to the other end of the dormitory addition to go find Dave.

The glass doors separate and you walk outside, suddenly nervous to speak to him again, especially after the stunt he pulled. It was a nice stunt, though...

He knows you're there but he doesn't acknowledge you, just swings his legs and looks over at all the craters. You approach and sit next to him with your legs dangling over. Which is also scary because you could so easily fall and you aren't a particular fan of falling.

"Are you okay?" You finally ask, watching his face.

He's distant again, "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's... Okay. I mean, your timing could've been better," you tease, "But.. Can I just, say what I wanna say?"

Dave's still watching the horizon, "Go for it."

"I wanted you to do that, Dave. I wanted to kiss you.." You're embarrassed again, but you swallow it down, "I wasn't ever going to, but I did want to."

Dave turns his head finally, watching you, and you struggle not to look away. Then, for whatever reason, he looks back at the glass doors behind you both, and his eyebrows knit together, so you follow his gaze and see Rose and Kanaya standing behind the doors.

Dave lifts his arm and his cape comes up with it, you look at him and he's watching you with a smirk. You lean forward on your hand and this time, you kiss him, but it's a lot nicer in your opinion because it isn't unexpected and rushed.

His lips move against yours and then you separate, and then Dave is looking over to look at the girls before his arm drops. You scoot over into his side, wrapping a hand under his cape and around his back contently. There's a moment before he seems to get the idea and his arm wraps over your shoulders in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a snippet from the rest, thanks 4 reading homies:
> 
> You see an interesting, different, but good, side of Dave now. One you guess would only be reserved for people he's involved with, and it would only make sense that no one had recognized the kinds of things you end up witnessing.
> 
> For instance, when people's backs are turned, he asks you for a kiss, and when you sit next to each other at a table, he will hold your hand under it, and when you watch movies together like you often do, he starts to rest his head on your shoulder or lap, or invites you to do something like that when you're tired.


End file.
